


Force Of Nature

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Force Of Nature

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** eckeltricity  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** I actually looked this word up to be sure I wasn't missing something...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Force Of Nature

~

“Dad’s coming over,” Ron said nervously.

Harry looked up, startled. “Did he say why?”

“No, but it’s a step in the right direction, yeah?”

Harry nodded. Who could have predicted that Ron’s parents would be upset when they found out they were gay?

When Arthur arrived, his eyes flicked to their joined hands.

“I’ve been reading, and it’s like Muggle eckeltricity, innit?” he began. “Can’t help who you’re attracted to... It’s like a force of nature.”

After rambling for minutes, Arthur hugged them awkwardly, then left.

“Did you understand that?”

Ron shrugged. “Nope. But think it means we’re still family.”

~


End file.
